madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:El Zilcho
Could you make it a rule not to harass other users? Because that's why the old one FAILS. Also, it won't let me make an account. Can you fix it? 71.9.79.196 Alright I'm from the original wiki. 1: That rule would only work if the sysop was willing to hand out warnings and bans when needed. The original sysop was too soft, that was why it didn't work. 2: The old one failed because the scribblewiki server shut down. 3: I can't see why you couldn't create one, it didn't let me have any spaces in my name though. 4: The only harassment on the old wiki happened to nubs and fags who deserved it. There were a lot of them, because the sysop was too soft. 5: Even if you have no account, still sign on talk pages by pressing the "~" button three times after you're comment. I've already done it for you. Also, I've been meaning to ask, there this nub who's been doing a lot of vandalizing. The wiki does not need this, especially since it was just created. I think we should make a rule to only let users edit pages, to counter-attack IP vandalism. That way, it would be easier to ban spammers. Hopefully you are not like the original sysop. Thanks! Also, I friend of mine, Guy, is trying to make an account but he has the same problem as the above IP. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hello Well, since I was on the old wiki, I helped a little. Can you perhaps make me an admin so I can show some fellow new users or old wiki users from the other one? TehEpicGuy TehEpicGuy, you're now an admin. Thanks for the PM in NG :) But I can't create a new account :( Because it keeps saying something about they can't create the account at this time O_O User:ATP from the old Madnesswiki Don't know about the account problem. I can't fix it but I am sure its temporary. I'll work on it Alright, it's nice your making everyone sysops, but for now we'll just have four sysops. No more until at least 50 decent members join. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Personal Avy I have made you an avatar here: If you dun liek it, I can change it if you want. -TehEpicGuy Hay you didn't make that! It's from Hunt of the Shoopacabra! — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Your Avy Tbh, I cant make your avatar liek with the gun holding thing, I first need to have an animation with a scene liek that, ex. Hunt of the Shoopacabra. TehEpicGuy' And btw, I don't have my 360 hooked up, but add me its zimman88, I will be getting a new account. TehEpicGuy' Then could you make one with no gun then. I don't "make" them. TehEpicGuy' AK-101 Contrary to what some nubs reckon, the "AK-101" is in fact an M16. This was discussed on the old wiki and it was agreed it was an M16, not a fucken AK101. Do you mind if I delete the page and merge with M16? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Correction: AK-'''107' not 101. ATP No ATP it's neither of them, it's an M16. And make an account. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk HAY BILL Hay when's ya birthday? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hay, I'm back! In answer to your question, you just missed my Birthday, it was on the 20th of November. El Zilcho Damnit I missed it! Oh well, here I got you an Xbox 360. OLOLOLOL :P — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey Zilcho I know I'm a bit late for this but darn shame about what happened to the original wiki. It was my favorite madness combat source. I'll help out here if I can. MKWRX 18:09, 14 January 2009 (UTC) The old one died when the dear fuckwits at ScribbleWiki shut down. As a result, all data was lost from Madness Wiki. Sucks doesn't it? Oh well, at least I can rely on Wikia to stay alive. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I have an idea! Zilcho I have an idea on how to get back the MC weapon pics. Just get a member who has Flash to download the Madness sprites and save each weapon pic and then upload them here in the wiki This is my gun Hello again I know I haven't contributed anything to this wiki yet but wow, it seems very empty. I would suggest you change the main page a bit, its a very generic starter page, and it doesn't lead to any specific article. You should add some categories there like the old scribblewiki one. I'm going to try and create some key missing articles (like the ones for the individual animations). If you guys are feeling a bit lazy with this wiki then perhaps make me an admin, I know [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']] wrote you'll have four admins until this wiki has atleast 50 decent members, but, with all due respect, I just don't see that happening soon with the poor publicity this wiki has and the lack of content. I have experience with other wikis and I might be able to help ease your work. MKWRX 15:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) The last thing we need is more admins. Just you wait until Madness Combat 9 is released, and we'll see if this wiki turns out professional. However, when we reach 50+members, I'll see if you can be sysop then. In fact, there is a lot more work for being a sysop you know. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Don't sweat it. I'll try and help advertise this wiki around. MKWRX 13:29, 18 February 2009 (UTC) can i be admin? (even though I'm not around alot but i do add more articles to the wiki) — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk Read tehbenshiguy's post. Begging time comes after Madness Combat 9 ;) MKWRX 01:03, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Oh you guys! Being a sysop is a responsibility you know. You can't just want to be sysop then do jackshit, you'll get demoted if you do. There's more than enough sysops for the moment, and when we need one, I know who to request. Not saying who. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey Yo Zilcho, would you mind telling me a bit of history on the old madness wiki? Who is this Simon guy? why isn't he the creator of this wiki if he made 1st one? Is he a member here? Why do former madnessscribblewiki members hate this wiki rather than help? God, these questions are burning my mind. I just want to know the situation better if I am to take a course of action. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Look, if you have questions about former wiki, ask me. Zilcho created this wiki and was not around for previous one. Simon was the bloke who made the predecessor wiki, but he was constantly afk. I never even met him. God knows where he is now. Well, Zilcho created this wiki because unlike former members, he gave a fuck. That's constantly why "veteran" members like to troll the wiki. Also, they were pretty pissed that they lost their thriving community to 4CHAN nubs and mere server failures. And don't hesitate asking questions, that's why I'm sysop. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Thanks Benshi, I'm begining to think you're running this wiki. I'm a regular at 4chan though, so I think I will know when 4chan gets involved with this one. Don't sweat it, this wiki's better than the old one already, just for the fact that its in wikia and not a third rate shit wiki host. Oh, I've added Zilcho to my Xbox live friendlist and, what a surprise, he's never on. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Zilcho! come back darn you, you're the admin here. We NEED to speak with you. Why do you ignore your wiki? Dude, Get back here. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk I'm back! Don't sweat guys, just chill. I've got the real world commitments but I'll try stick around a little more. Editing a page as we speak... El Zilcho zilcho can u promote benshi to admin just in case ur gone again ATP Yes, of course. As soon as I remember how to, I'll put TehBenshiGuy down. I'm sure he is more than capable of taking good care of this place k thx :) ATP agent LOL get steam Zilcho, so we can chat. All the others have it. =P — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk heres a link to downloading STEAM — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk I'm not too big on PC gaming, but I'll try download STEAM if I get the chance. A little busy with my milestone topic coming up on GTAForums, so I'll stay on here and check up time to time tonight. El Zilcho WARNING zilcho protect urself benshi is gonna make the wiki fall apart again so plz read this message — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk Gee Wiz ATP, never knew you were so gullible. Oh yeah Zilcho, I tricked ATP into thinking I'd banhammer everyone and delete fucking everything on Steam. Looks like it worked! — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Lolz! You don't seriously think Benshi would have done that, escpecially to a wiki he worked so hard on! People can be so naive. Lol El Zilcho Well, in ATP's defence, I can be very persuasive. ;) — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey Zilcho I was thinking about changing the wiki's skin to quartz then editing the CSS code to add a custom banner and custom wiki colors. I'm running this by you cause you own the wiki. If you want this then tell me what colors to use and what should I put as an image for the banner. Improving the wiki's look may bring in more members. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Sure thing. As long as the banners are great, I'm sure a new colour would fit quite nicely. Oh, and kudos for the A.T.P pic El Zilcho Worked on the CSS, as you can see, although the Banner isn't great. I'll change it once I iron out all the little bugs. I can revert it anytime to the old one if nessesary. Anything you want in the banner, just leme hear it. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Hey Should we revoke Song Lee's Administrator Status? He's the absolute least contributing member of this wiki and he is never on. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Sure. I believe he may be a random member of Wikia managent, but if not, revoke it. El Zilcho Wow, wikia tells me it can't be revoked because he started the wiki.... Do you know about this? — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Yep. He is actually a she, Angela Beesley, the co-founder of Wikia. I wrote to her, requested a new wiki and she made it, then made me the first user and admin here. El Zilcho That's odd. Good to see you online. I'll have a new main page up by the end of today. Benshi was to contact wikia and have em protect the wiki (No unregistered users can edit). '— [[Administrators|'Admin']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Hay, Zilcho, you mind de-moting Epic while you there? Because he cerntainly doesn't deserve to be sysop with his inactivity. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Elections Just thought I'd let you know, I was supposed to tell you yesterday but I fell asleep lol, the elections for 2009 sysop are now running, and if you'd like to be one, visit this page here if you'd like to be a candidate. Oh wait......=P —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk WARNING Zilcho, the old wiki's back up and its linked to on madnesscombat.com. I'm sad to say this, I know there was a lot of work put on this wiki. I am trying to contact simon and negotiate something... you do too. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] ...Does that mean that I have to make another account? PSYCHOFYRE psycho its late can u get on steam now to talk about it with me and MKWRX? — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk Uh,no. I'm not allowed on steam anymore, unless I'm only playing on a game(And even then my parents have to be in the same room). I kinda got grounded for two years because I broke the neighbor's window... PSYCHOFYRE WTF? — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk *Sigh* old wiki wants us to remove content from here — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk Logo Hello Zilcho, whatever you decide to do you need to remove the official from the logo and delete this page http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/wiki/Madness_Combat_(series) as it was created on MadnessWiki.com. --Simon01 05:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::So? Ours is no way near like yours, it is way better. That's like saying Counter Strike and Madness are the same because they both have guns and violence. We have re-written our article; your one hasn't been updated to cater MC9:Aggregation. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Also Zilcho, visit this page to see the argument, and decide there. =/ —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hello I have observed your wiki and found out that you have incompetent "veteran" users, noobish sysops, and failure articles. I can help you replace those bad images and "enhance" your articles, but it won't be "free". LoserEditor 02:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) What the fuck are you supposed to be? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ]